spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Between Friends
is a fan episode written by Manta-bee. It was originally thought up in 2002, but added it, in 2009. Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy *Larry *Brooke (debut) *Bernie (debut) Plot SpongeBob and Sandy go to Goo Lagoon and after an argument about how bubbles should be blown, Sandy storms off. Sandy feels guilty but by the time she goes back outside to apologize to SpongeBob, a beautiful fish girl named Brooke is befriending him, and shows interest in his bubbles. Brooke says she's new and SpongeBob shows her around Goo Lagoon. Sandy grows extremely miffed and tries to talk to SpongeBob again. Brooke is obviously up to no good when she is seen at sunset going with a guy on his motorcycle with a devious smirk. The next day, SpongeBob and Brooke are still hanging out. When they are in the goo, and SpongeBob teaches Brooke how to surf, Sandy tries to catch up with SpongeBob and a wave washes over all three of them. SpongeBob then offers to take Brooke to the Krusty Krab. When SpongeBob makes her a Krabby Patty, Sandy slides in on a shell board, and SpongeBob spills the Krabby Patty, which lands on Brooke's hair. At sunset, both SpongeBob and Brooke are lying on beach towels back at Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob is really warming up and becoming closer to Brooke and says that he's really glad to have met her, and that they have had a great time, even though lots of crazy things have been happening. Then he tells her that she should meet his other friends, when he tells her he likes her alot, but Brooke thinks he's falling for her and says she really likes him too, which is really a lie. Sandy flies over to them with a net full of scallops, and the scallops break free and start attacking SpongeBob and Brooke, and SpongeBob karate chops them away. SpongeBob asks Sandy what the heck that was about, and Sandy says that Brooke seems suspicious, but SpongeBob is convinced she is just jealous and tries to reassure her there is plenty of room for all the friends in his life. SpongeBob reassures Brooke that his friends are nice most of the time when Brooke asks who that was. Sandy heads towards her treedome. Halfway on her way there, she concludes she should apologize to SpongeBob. She then sees two fish talking, one being Brooke and listens in. It's Brooke with the guy again. Sandy hears Brooke telling him about how SpongeBob thinks she really likes her, getting him to blow gnarly bubbles in a competition so she could have an easy win. Sandy, though still feeling hurt, decides to do the right thing and tell SpongeBob the truth about Brooke. When Sandy tries to tell SpongeBob, he doesn't believe her, and thinks she's still just jealous. SpongeBob continues hanging out with Brooke, and Brooke continues to use him. Sandy still tries to warn SpongeBob about Brooke, but he ignores her. SpongeBob and Brooke watch the sunrise together. They later go to Goo Lagoon and blow bubbles on the beach. As planned, Brooke's boyfriend, whom she was talking to earlier, comes up to them and says "nice bubbles, dude." Sandy tells SpongeBob that Brooke is using him to win the bubble blowing competition. SpongeBob by now has reached his limit and thinks Sandy's just being crazy, but he accepts Brooke's invitation to enter the bubble blowing contest together. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is waiting for Brooke as she signs them up, and Sandy is watching him. She hears the sound of a motorcycle and turns to see Brooke and Bernie (Brooke's boyfriend) arriving. Sandy rushes over to get SpongeBob and brings him over to the sign up sheet table so he can hear what Brooke really thinks of him and how her plan has worked out great. SpongeBob is crushed and realizes that Sandy was just trying to protect him from being hurt like a good friend would. When Brooke comes for SpongeBob, he immediately tells her that he knows now that she was just using him from the beginning, and refuses to blow any kind of bubbles with her. SpongeBob feels guilty for not believing Sandy and he apologizes to her. They have a little moment, but Sandy feels uncomfortable and changes the subject by saying they're going to win the bubble blowing competition. SpongeBob and Sandy are at the bubble blowing competition together, with SpongeBob blowing the bubble and Sandy holding the wand. Brooke and Bernie are attempting to blow one, but fail. SpongeBob and Sandy win the competition while Brooke cries. Bernie tries to comfort her, but she slaps him in the face with her fin. Trivia Brooke acts a bit flirtatious towards SpongeBob, which he is unaware of. Also in support of the controversy of his orientation being in question debunked, the author states that SpongeBob doesn't acknowledge her flirting out of being naive and childlike. When SpongeBob and Brooke watch the sunrise together, they are not inside Squidward's house. This could be before the episode "Breath of Fresh Squidward," or that his security system actually kept them out. Second time SpongeBob karate chops scallops. Brooke and Bernie have trouble blowing bubbles like Squidward did in "Bubblestand". Quotes TBA APM music identification This list is incomplete * Glissando (g) - tries to get SpongeBob's attention from behind a bubble. * Gaggle Girls Meets Brooke * Fates - Gregor F. Narholz - "Now, Sandy, I'm usually very forgiving, but now you're just being crazy." * Whisper from the Past - Gregor F. Narholz -'' decides to apologize to SpongeBob'' * Vibe Link (b) sees two fish talking * Kamakani B - Kapono Beamer apologizes to Sandy upon realizing she was just trying to protect him Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Manta-bee Category:2009